In recent years, techniques of presenting a user with an immersive virtual reality (VR) space have attracted attention. For example, Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of causing a stereoscopic view image to be displayed on a wall surface, a bottom surface, or the like of a room to a user who is in the room according to a point-of-view position of the user (a so-called CAVE). Through such a technique, the user can experience a feeling that he/she is in a VR space without recognizing the wall surface of the room.